A New Arkham
by ArkhamKnight258
Summary: Along these horrifying corridors lousy guards abused patients, inadequate doctors prescribed illegal doses, and the walls housing dozens of murderous psychopaths were tearing apart at the seams. Elyza Blackwell, new head doctor at Arkham Asylum, sighed at the enormous task in front of her. "This is not going to be easy…" she thought to herself. RiddlerXOC
1. Elyza Blackwell

Author's Note: Hey guys! So this story is something I typed up today feeling in the writing mood…I really like it myself so if you guys like it too please review and I'll start making more chapters! Probably a slow moving Riddler and OC fic with a bunch of other characters mixed in…Enjoy!

A New Arkham:

Brilliant blue eyes scanned the morbid halls of Arkham Asylum. Along these horrifying corridors lousy guards abused patients, inadequate doctors prescribed illegal doses, and the walls housing dozens of murderous psychopaths were tearing apart at the seams. Elyza Blackwell, new head doctor at Arkham Asylum, sighed at the enormous task in front of her. "_This is not going to be easy…_" she thought to herself.

What was once Warden Sharp's office was now Elyza's new workspace, still smelling of burnt flesh and rotten wood. She did her best to clean up the visible damage but it seemed as though termites and some of Scarecrow's loose cockroaches have made the dirty floorboards and vents their permanent home. "_Note to self: hire an exterminator…or fifty_". But her thoughts turned gloomy when she glanced at the plaque on the wall where the safe used to be, it read "In memory of Doctor Penelope Young". Some of the other doctors offered to take it down for her but she denied. Dr. Blackwell may not have ever meet Dr. Young but she respected her enough to leave her memory on the lonely wall.

With all the repairs that needed to be done and all the paperwork that needed to be replaced and all the reputation that needed to be erased, Dr. Blackwell hardly knew where to begin. But after hours of thought on the subject she decided to put the safety of the inmates here first. So she set out to repair and refurnish the inmate cells, cafeteria, outdoor rec-room, indoor rec-room, bathrooms/showers, and patient interview rooms. Some of the other doctors seemed aggravated that their needs weren't met first, but they could whine all they want, this Asylum will put its inmates first from now on.

And a few weeks later a good 75% of the Asylum was looking new again. The patient cells, once riddled with filth, crumbling walls, and outdated technology, now gave a more welcoming and comfortable glow with calming colors and clean beds. The cafeteria now served actual hot food instead of the half frozen leftover trash they were serving before. The indoor and outdoor recreation rooms had complete makeovers which included new exercise equipment, shelves loaded with books of all genres, board games that weren't missing pieces, televisions in every corner, and plenty of tables with sliding drawers that revealed paper and coloring supplies. Bathrooms and showers were a nightmare to fix because of the ancient pluming running through the asylum but the turnout was worth it. And last but not least, the patient interview rooms looked better than ever with carpeted floors, beige colored walls, comfy brown couches, and high tech security systems from WayneTech.

How was the Asylum affording this new transformation? Well, ever since the whole Arkham City fiasco, Hugo Strange's death, and Mayor Sharp's resign, Bruce Wayne and his company have been giving much more money than usual toward the Asylum. Not that Dr. Blackwell wasn't grateful, because she certainly was, but why didn't Mr. Wayne give this money to Quincy Sharp when he was running the place? What is it about her that made him give his money away so easily? Whatever the reason, she was going to make sure the money goes where it belongs, to the care of the residents of Arkham Asylum.

-.-.-.-

It wasn't long before the Batman was back at it again, hauling in criminals from the failed Arkham City and beyond. All the new arrivals were put through a new 'Entry Process' designed by yours truly, Doctor Elyza Blackwell. The inmate is first checked for weapons, drugs, or any other harmful objects or substances. Then they are identified and the front desk double checks with the GCPD to make sure their reports match up and then filed away correctly. The patient is then checked for injuries and put through medical treatment if necessary as well as changed into the new gray Arkham inmate outfit. A quick psychological evaluation determines what security level the patient will stay in. And last but not least the patient is placed in their cell and monitored for the next 48 hours by surveillance and guards until the doctors are sure they will not attempt suicide.

Thanks to the Joker, many of the Arkham staff were either killed or scared off. And the pool of leftovers was thinned even further when Dr. Blackwell fired unwanted help such as abusive guards and doctors. But luckily a group of fresh and able inters and doctors were pointed her way by none other than Bruce Wayne himself. Thankful for his generous nature once again, Elyza put the new recruits to work, teaching them the ropes along the way.

She was very laid back in her practices. It seemed to help the patients relax when the doctor was just as comfortable. That's why she didn't wear those heavy white lab coats or dangling named tags. Nope, all Dr. Blackwell needed was her bright green lanyard with her Arkham ID card and keys attached and she was all set. She didn't even dress formal, with dark wash jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. It wasn't like she was here to impress anyone, she was here to do work and help people get better, and surely the inmates could care less about a fashion statement.

But now things were starting to get serious. Batman began bringing in higher security level patients such as the 'Gotham Rogues Gallery'. At first it wasn't too bad, inmates like the Ratcatcher and the Killer Moth were more docile than the others. Soon though, big names like The Riddler, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Two-Face, and Mad Hatter were being put through the 'Entry Process'.

Dr. Blackwell tackled them all head on though. She wouldn't take no for an answer and definitely didn't let nasty comments bring her to rage. But now she could see why this Asylum fell apart so easily, these guys were tough to handle. They knew their way around this Asylum through and through. Not to say the new faces, security, and look of the build didn't surprise them, but the wonder was short lived as they were told what to do.

"You think you're ready to handle them?" a deep voice came from behind her as she watched the guards struggle with Mr. Dent.

She turned and gasped at the sight of Batman standing before her, talking to her. Even though he was the one bringing these people in, she never actually meet him…until now. She gave her best smile despite being nervous, "I'm not gonna lie, they certainly put up a fight. But it's nothing we can't handle ourselves I assure you"

His pointy-eared head nodded, "I must say you are doing very well with running the Asylum. Given the condition it was when you received it, it's quite the miraculous transformation"

Dr. Blackwell blushed, "Thanks, but I have Mr. Wayne to thank for all of it. Without him I'm afraid I wouldn't have had the money to clean up the place let alone repair it and improve it"

Batman nodded and held a finger up to the side of his cowl, seeming as though he was listening to someone. A moment passed before he returned from the side conversation, "Thank you for all your help with the Asylum, but I have to go…be careful with this bunch. They aren't your normal security level A inmates…"

And with that he was off, leaving Elyza to sit and wonder how he knew the security system to begin with. But her attention was needed elsewhere as another inmate started acting up.

-.-.-.-

The Asylum was almost finished with repairs as Dr. Blackwell began therapy sessions with the security level C inmates. This was the highest level of the three. Level A was low security inmates that could be grouped together with other cellmates, Level B was medium security inmates that had only up to two in a cell at one time but could mingle with Level A inmates during other times, and Level C was high security inmates who have their own individual cells and can only interact with their own level during other times. The system proved efficient and much less complicated than the original.

But level C inmates included the Rogues Gallery, much to Elyza's annoyance. She had watched other doctors (some new, some experienced) try therapy sessions with them before but all had failed. So, starting today she has decided to handle all Level C security inmates from now on. There aren't many of them and the other doctors are always needed elsewhere anyway.

And here she was, about to enter her first session with Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler.

Flashing her Arkham ID to the door guard Dr. Blackwell entered the therapy room. Sitting with his legs stretched out leisurely in front of him, Edward Nigma grinned at the new doctor. After returning the smile Elyza sat down in the leather arm chair across from the couch Edward was currently seated in. "Hello Mr. Nigma. My name is Dr. Elyza Blackwell, and I will be your psychiatrist for the time being" she smiled as she relaxed in the chair and put away her notebook.

Edward gave her a calculating stare, measuring her every move since she walked through the door. His glasses were reflecting a small amount of light from the luminescent ones above and his thick brown hair was patchy in some places where he must have ripped them out in frustration. After a long silence he finally spoke, "Love what you've done with the place…Dr. Blackwell"

She smiled at his (although probably untruthful) compliment, "Thanks, took some time and effort and a stable fund, but it came out pretty well, if I do say so myself"

It was back to the staring as Edward scratched the small grizzle that was forming on his chin. "_This interview is going to be a long one…_" she thought.

"Why aren't you scribbling in your little notepad like the other shaved monkeys who call themselves 'psychiatrists'? And did you forget you had an appointment? I would assume so considering the way you are dressed, you don't even have a name tag. And you were stupid enough to give me your first name…Well, while I'm at it I'll ask the broadest question of all, why am I here?! Surely you've read my file…why couldn't you just diagnose me from afar and prescribe some ridiculous medication that will put me out for days at a time?! What makes you so different?! Riddle me that Doc!" Edward ranted at Elyza.

Dr. Blackwell sat perfectly still as Edward questioned her and shouted. If anything, she was impressed with his ability to observe that much within the minutes she has been here. After he was finished she ran a hand through her curly black locks and started answering. "I'm not writing in my notebook because I know it can make patients feel uncomfortable when I do, it makes them paranoid about what I'm writing about them. It's the same reason why I don't audio record our talks. And no, I didn't forget I had an appointment with you, this is just my usual attire. How can I expect my patients to be comfortable when I am not? So this is what I wear…I gave you my first name because I want you to trust me, and although that won't be achieved within this session, it's quite impossible to trust a person if you don't know their name. As for why you're here? Well we'll figure that out together won't we? No, all the Arkham Inmate Files were destroyed through the processes of Jokers takeover and Arkham City, so I haven't read it. And as for medication I am the only doctor in this Asylum that can legally prescribe you anything of the sort and I wouldn't dream of doing so. It would be counterproductive to your physical and psychological health, and we wouldn't want that now would we? Now, what makes me so different? Hmmm, that's a tough one…how about you go first?" she said with a smile as she leaned closer to him.

Edward's jaw hung open as he stared at the doctor wide eyed. "_One point Blackwell, zero points Nigma_" she thought.

Author's Note: Soooo, what do ya think?


	2. We're All Mad Here

Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! They really make me much more confident when writing and posting! As for this chapter, I introduce new characters and quote a lot of 'Alice in Wonderland'. Tetch's background is based off the one in Batman: The Animated Series. Other than that please enjoy!

A New Arkham:

Chapter 2: "We're All Mad Here"

Elyza slammed her front door shut behind her after a long day of work at Arkham Asylum. The dim glow of the ceiling lights made the small one bedroom apartment in the Narrows of Gotham City seem a little homier. Night had fallen over the city some time ago, she had ended her shift a bit late this evening. After all, it's not every day you come face-to-face (in Mr. Dent's case face-to-face-to-face?) with some of Gotham's most infamous criminals and live to tell the tale.

Chucking off her black converses and unbuckling her worn leather belt, Elyza pulled out a wine class and a bottle of Yellow Tail Cabernet. She deserved it anyhow, after the things she heard today…it's best to have a little something to help you sleep. She poured herself a glass and leaned back into her cheap La-Z-Boy recliner, reminiscing on the unusual day.

_Flashback:_

_Her interview with Edward Nigma ended with more frustrated questions and a challenge. He gave her a riddle to solve as he was being pushed down the hallway back to his assigned cell. He yelled, "Hit me hard and I will crack! But you'll never stop me from staring back! What am I, Dr. Blackwell?!" _

_Elyza rolled her eyes at the challenge, it was being used to drag her into his little game he plays with his doctors. She wasn't going to fall for it, so she wrote the answer down in her small notepad and saved it for the next interview with Edward. Now, she was determined to stay focused for her next patient, Two-Face._

_-.-.-.-_

_The massive shoulders struggled against the grip of the Arkham guards as Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face was forced into a chair in interview room three (Dr. Blackwell made damn sure it wasn't number two). His hideously half scarred face was being seen for the first time by Elyza. "I WANT MY COIN! GIVE IT TO ME! NEED MY COIN! YOU IDOITS WILL PAY FOR TAKING IT!" he roared._

_Dr. Blackwell tried her best to quite him. "Calm down Mr. Dent…all I want to do is talk" she told him. _

_He glared at her with rage, "ITS TWO-FACE TO YOU BITCH! I WANT MY COIN BACK!"_

_Elyza looked him in the eyes when she spoke, voice even and never stuttering, "And what coin would that be, Two-Face?" _

_"__My damn two-headed silver dollar! I want it back, NOW!" he barked, a small bit of saliva dribbling down the open wounds around his mouth. _

_"__Easy now, I'm sure we can get you your coin back, do you remember where you lost it?" Elyza asked._

_Two-Face rolled his eyes as if annoyed by her question, "I didn't __**lose**__ it you bitch! One of your dumbass guards TOOK IT FROM ME!"_

_Dr. Blackwell contemplated her next action carefully before responding, "Okay, okay…just stay put a moment…I'm sure I can get it back…" She walked out of the room and told the door guard to stand watch as she pulled out her walkie-talkie from her jean pocket. "Arkham Lockup? It's Dr. Blackwell…I have a question for you" she spoke into the device._

_Arkham Lockup was where they kept all the belongings of the prisoners when they enter the Asylum. After a moment of silence an aged male voice came through, "Um, sure Dr. Blackwell…go ahead"_

_"__Do you by any chance have Mr. Dent's silver dollar coin? He seems to be experiencing extreme separation anxiety while being away from it and he tells me one of the guards took it from him…" she questioned._

_Another pause of silence before the voice returned, "Um…yeah we have it down here, but…it was taken away from him during Entry Processing…It's what we've always done"_

_Elyza almost threw the object at the wall. Were these people trying to put a patient in danger? But instead, she controlled her anger and sighed into the speaker, "Have someone bring it to me in patient interview room three. And if I see that it has been tampered with, you and all the people currently working at Arkham Lockup will be fired, you understand?"_

_The voice returned quickly, "Y-Yes Dr. Blackwell"_

_She walked back into the interview room and dismissed the uniformed guard. "You're in luck! Turns out your coin was in lockup, I have arranged for it to be brought here immediately, hopefully it will arrive before the interview is over. And I assure you it was a stupid mistake that the guard took it from you in the first place…so, tell me about your stay so far in Arkham Asylum?" she smiled at him. _

_All the former DA could do was sit there in awe at her actions._

_Later he would even crack a smile as the lockup guard handed him his coin._

_-.-.-.-_

_Her last interview was with the Mad Hatter. She had gotten mixed reviews from other doctors, some said he was completely, totally, and extremely insane, and others said he was just as docile, if not more so, than the Killer Moth or Arnold Wesker. But she was set on forming her own opinions that were not based on her colleagues. _

_Jervis Tetch was already sitting on his side of the room when she entered. He was small in stature with a high pitched voice. "Hello Mr. Tetch, I'm Dr. Bla-" _

_"__No! I'm late! No time to sit! No time to chat! I'm looking for Alice and I've lost my hat!" he cried as he interrupted her._

_Elyza looked at him sympathetically, "Alice you say? I don't think she's here right now…maybe you and I can talk for a while to pass the time? Would that be alright?" _

_Jervis looked at her with sad eyes, "I suppose so…"_

_She smiled at him, "So Mr. Tetch, how was your day so far?"_

_Jervis brighten up, but only in the slightest. "Oh! You can call me Hatter! And I'll call you…The White Queen! Well, today I thought of six impossible things before breakfast, drank tea with the March Hare and the Dormouse, said hello to the Cheshire cat, and had a game of chess with the Red Queen!" he giggled joyfully._

_Dr. Blackwell looked rather shocked, "Ah, yes, well I'm glad you had fun…Tell me…Hatter, when did your obsession with Alice in Wonderland first start?"_

_Jervis started to sweat a little, small drops forming near his thin blond-ish hair. "I-I-I don't know w-where to start!" he stuttered._

_Elyza smiled, she had the perfect answer…"Begin at the beginning and go on until you come to the end: then stop" she quoted Lewis Carroll's 'Alice in Wonderland'._

_It made Jervis jump around like a school girl with a mad grin on his face. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" he laughed. Then he began his story about Alice Pleasance and how he has come to hate the Batman, much like the other Rogues. _

_Once he was finished with his surprisingly fast life story Dr. Blackwell continued with her questions. "Hatter…how would you describe yourself?" she asked. It was a question she asked her patients often, it made them think about themselves and who they are. _

_"__Who in the world am I? Ah, that's a great puzzle" he began quoting. "I'm not strange, weird, off, nor crazy, my reality is just different from yours" he ended with a giggle._

_Elyza took his answer seriously though, "But would you consider yourself mad?" _

_"__Have I gone mad? I'm afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are" he started again. "We're all mad here! I'm mad. You're mad-"_

_"__How do you know I'm mad?" she interrupted without knowing she was going along with the continuing quote. _

_"__You must be!" he said with a shocked face. "Or you wouldn't have come here!" _

_She looked at him with a confused expression before the guard pounded on the door, signaling that the time was up. "Thank you for your cooperation, Hatter. I hope to see you again soon…" she smiled as the guard walked in and re-attached the tiny man's hand-cuffs._

_His only response was to start shouting "Off with their heads!" as the guard walked him out._

_-.-.-.-_

_After the quote filled interview, Dr. Blackwell decided to take a break in the new break lounge before attempting to type up paperwork. There in the light brown colored room she grabbed a cup of coffee and hummed to herself. Another nurse came in not long after and started idle chit-chat._

_"__This Asylum makes me feel exhausted, and we're barely through the day!" the nurse complained. _

_Elyza smiled at the older doctor, understanding her pain. "My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that" she quoted again._

_The nurse looked at her strangely, "W-What?"_

_Dr. Blackwell frowned realizing her mistake, "Sorry. I just had a patient interview with Jervis Tetch, you know, the Mad Hatter? Well, he's got me quoting Lewis Carroll left and right…"_

_The nurse laughed at that, the detailed wrinkles in her face becoming more visible than before. "Yes he does have a tendency to do that. Poor thing, seems innocent and all, but in reality is just as insane as the next…" she said as she finished brewing her coffee. _

_"__Yeah" Elyza replied with a sigh. "But we're all mad here…"_

_-.-.-.-_

Back in the present, Elyza put her wine glass in the sink and padded off to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and new challenges awaited her…tomorrow she would be dealing with the Scarecrow.

A chill ran up her spine at the thought. Even to the new and confident head doctor, Crane was not a guy to mess around with…

A/N: _P.S. sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning!_


	3. A Look into the Past

Author's Note: A new chapter already? I know right?! Thanks scribblescribblescribble for your lovely review and for correcting my POV error in the first chapter! Hopefully I fixed it correctly and didn't do it again in any other chapters…

In this chapter we meet Scarecrow and get the group's opinion on Dr. Blackwell. Scarecrow's interview is heavily inspired by the Arkham Asylum video game interview tapes.

Enjoy!

A New Arkham:

Chapter 3: A Look into the Past

Elyza took in a deep breath and let it drag out before she stepped into patient interview room one. Even with the warm colors of the walls and the plush textures of the chairs the room gave off an eerie feel to it. Perhaps, it was because the self-claimed 'Master of Fear' was sitting hunched over on the right side of the room as you enter.

Jonathan Crane seemed out of place in the small room. He looked tired and worn, so thin that Dr. Blackwell was debating on asking him if he were anorexic. Maybe he didn't like the food being served at the cafeteria? She could always have something special brought in for him…

"Good morning, Dr. Blackwell. How are you today?" Crane began as she sat down across from him.

Elyza smiled, she had heard about his way of taking over the interview. Fortunately, she was okay with that, "It seems as though introductions are unnecessary. Good morning, I'm doing quite fine, thank you"

Crane looked at her skeptically before continuing, narrowing his eyes to make himself look evil, "Are you sure, _Elyza_? Perhaps you're feeling a bit, _frightened_ about having to interview _me_ of all people…"

Elyza shook her head, noticing his use of her first name, probably trying to scare her off. "No, no, nothing like that."

He leaned in further, almost whispering, "Then tell me _doctor_, _what are you afraid of?_"

Elyza was expecting that, after all it's kind of his famed question. "Nothing out of the ordinary I suppose…I'm quite the average girl when it comes to spiders…I get a little squeamish, too many eyes, ya know? Other than that I can't really think of anything…Why? What are you afraid of?" she asked seriously.

Jonathan did his best eye roll with his red-ish hair covering one of his eyes. "Oh my dear doctor, I'm the master of fear…I don't fear anything" he answered.

Dr. Blackwell nodded, "And your fascination with the fear of others? How does that come into play?"

Jonathan smiled, "Fear drives everything, Elyza. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear. People get married because they fear they will die alone, people have children because they're scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters, you go to the doctors because you are afraid of dying…shall I go on?"

"No that's quite the example, Jonathan. But people also get married because they have fallen in love with someone, they have children because they are ready to take the next step in their relationship, and there could be dozens of reasons why someone would go to the doctors…some jobs and most schools require a current physical checkup before you can be hired or enrolled. But that still leaves you out, Jonathan. If everything we do is a product of our own fears, then what is it, or was it that you feared to make you study the subject so thoroughly?" she explained.

Jonathan slowly sat back on the couch, his hands steadily drumming on the soft leather of the armrest. He looked a little defeated as he sat there contemplating his answer. She had backed him into a corner, forcing him to talk about himself rather than making the interview about her. "Fine. As a child I was tortured and bullied by other children and members of my own crumbling household…over the years my fears accumulated until they plagued me at every turn. Vowing to overcome these fears, I studied psychology and biochemistry. Through these studies I discovered the properties of fear and how to overcome them…as well as induce the powerful emotion in others, making their worst phobias come to life before their very eyes. So after I got over my own petty fears I experimented my new fear toxin on multiple people. The outcomes were miraculous…I became obsessed with the feeling of watching others experience what I had to go through as a child…It made me feel powerful…And I got my revenge" he explained with a haunting look in his eyes.

Elyza sat there quietly, thinking about this new information. "_The poor thing has been controlled by fear all his life. And when he finally rid himself of its shackles he didn't know what to do with himself…so he took his brilliant mind and made the others around him feel what he felt. Fear_" she explained to herself.

Jonathan now looked a little exposed, crossing his arms and hanging his head lower as if to cover himself. Elyza looked sympathetic. "Thank you, Crane. I know it's not easy for anyone to talk of painful memories but I do believe it was necessary. Right now though I have one last question…"

Jonathan looked at her a little worried, "And what would that be?"

Dr. Blackwell smiled, "Do you like the food in the cafeteria?"

-.-.-.-

It was around one o'clock when the level C patients were escorted to the cafeteria for lunch. What used to be a damp and disgusting area was now much more sanitary and safe. Two guards stayed at the doors and made sure riots didn't break out and trash the place, but other than that the inmates were allowed to choose their food and sit where they please.

On the far side of the room, sitting at a new dark wood circular table, a bunch of rogues talked among themselves. Edward Nigma, Jervis Tetch, Harvey Dent, and Jonathan Crane were all discussing the topic of their new head doctor Miss Elyza Blackwell.

Jervis bounced in his seat, enjoying the newly available tea in the cafeteria. "I like the White Queen, I really do!" he started.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Oh please, she's most likely just as bad as the others. Wait and see, sooner or later some flaw will become visible…I wonder if she has solved my riddle by now. And why does she seem so familiar?"

Harvey flipped his coin in the air, the metal making a small pinging sound as it was flicked. "I couldn't believe she got me my coin back…no one has ever done that before" Harvey spoke, his voice less threatening and scratchy when compared to when Two-Face spoke. "I think she might actually care…why else would she be doing all this?"

Edward scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? That delirious doctor has to be getting something out of all this…it's just a matter of finding out what and then the riddle of Dr. Blackwell will be solved"

Two-Face looked at Jonathan who was actually eating for once. "What about you Crane? What do you think of the new Doc?" he asked.

Jonathan didn't bother to look up from his steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. "It would seem that she does have a form of sympathy toward us. The Asylum looks better than it has ever been and the inmates are even happier and less prone to violence. She managed to get me to talk about my childhood and how I became obsessed with fear, something that no other doctor could achieve. The woman even asked me if I liked the cafeteria food because I looked so extremely thin. Overall, it's quite possible that she could help us…" Crane explained.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh for the love of- not you too?! I'm telling you, something is strange about her…and I'm going to find out what! You'll see!"

The rest of the group returned to their food in silence, occasionally listening to Nigma's ongoing banter.

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Elyza's phone started ringing as she sat in her office filing away reports and notes. The caller ID read "Unknown Number" so she picked it up hesitantly. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

From the other end came a deep but smooth voice, "Hello, Dr. Blackwell is it? This is Bruce Wayne, I'm sure you've heard of me…listen I would like to arrange a lunch with you to discuss some things about the Asylum and such, how does that sound?"

It took Elyza a moment to realize who she was talking to and what he just said. "Oh…Mr. Wayne! I-I- yes well, of course! When would you like to meet?" she asked nervously.

"I'll have a car come pick you up from the Asylum in about thirty minutes, we'll eat at the Rosalina Restaurant, alright?" he said.

"Yes, of course!" was all she got out before he hung up the phone. "_Wow, Bruce Wayne...and what a fancy place to be dining at…shit! He said thirty minutes! I gotta get ready!_" she thought.

Pulling on her best jacket from the coat rack in her office, she headed to the bathroom down the hall to fix herself up. Rosalina was the new hot place in town, it must have been a nightmare getting reservations there. Then again, he is Bruce Wayne.

-.-.-.-

The car pulled up to the restaurant smoothly. Soft music played outside to draw in crowds. Elyza said thank you to the driver before entering the high class establishment. She never goes to places like this…

It was easy enough to spot Mr. Wayne, he was seated in one of the VIP booths against the wall in the back. After dodging a few waiters with heavy trays in their hands, she found her way to be sitting next to him. "Hi, Mr. Wayne…Elyza Blackwell I would just like to-"

"Please call me Bruce, everyone does. I hope you don't mind but I order for you…" he smiled as he interrupted her.

"_Okay, so he's one of those guys_" she thought. "No that's fine, thank you. But as I was saying I would love to thank you for all the money you have been giving to the Asylum…It's been put to good use, I promise you" she smiled.

Bruce nodded, "Of course, you've been doing a great job too. With such little activity going on in the place Jack Ryder has had nothing to put on the news!"

Dr. Blackwell smirked, "Yes well, I did have a small question to ask you…"

"Go on…" Bruce encouraged her with a grin.

"Well, you see…It's not that I'm not grateful, because I am extremely grateful of your generous donations, but why now? What is it about me that makes you give such large sums?" she asked as politely as possible. She was trying to satisfy her curiosity while also not harming his feelings.

Bruce looked troubled for a moment, but his usual care-free expression came back in a jiffy. "Well, I'll tell you something Dr. Blackwell. Before you the people who ran the Asylum were either corrupted, insane, or both. I couldn't trust them to do what was right with these large sums so I did what I can. I gave them WayneTech security systems, donated smaller sums when things got bad, and gave some advice here and there, but I couldn't give them what I really wanted to. You however, are different" he explained.

Elyza looked confused, "How do you know I'm different?"

Bruce looked down at the table, "Because…Elyza. I know about your past…about who you were. And I know you can probably help these people in a way no one else can. You can _understand_ them in a way no one else can…I believe in you Dr. Blackwell"

Elyza looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her blue eyes wide and her jaw hung open. "_I thought no one knew…I thought no one knew about that_…" she thought. But before a tear could form in her eye she stood up from the table. "Thank you Mr. Wayne but I think I need to leave" she said before walking toward the door.

"Dr. Blackwell! Dr. Blackwell wait! Elyza!" he called after her, but he was too late. She had already driven off in the black car that was brought out for her.

Author's Note: Oooooo, Blackwell got some dirt on her! Wonder why Edward thinks she looks familiar? :)


	4. Reluctant Rec Room

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever but writer's block is a killer and school has started up again! I know, excuses excuses, but the new TV show Gotham has given me some inspiration. I also worked out some details pertaining to Elyza's background story that I'm thankful I got out of the way (but that's for later chapters!). Anyway…here we have more time with Rogues!

Enjoy!

A New Arkham:

Chapter 4: Reluctant Rec Room

Elyza's heart was pounding in her chest as she raced up the steps to her apartment door, not even bothering with the sluggish elevator. With shaky hands she fiddled around with her keys until she managed to unlock the heavy door. Slamming it shut and leaning against the surface, she tried to control her breathing. "_…Nine…eight…seven…six…five…_" she counted in her head.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Elyza dropped her keys on the counter top and headed to the bathroom. The lights flickered on as she entered the aging room, complete with peeling flower print wallpaper. She ran the sink and splashed a handful of cold water on her makeup-free face. Snatching a small paper Dixie cup and a pill bottle full of Ritalin from behind the mirror, she knocked back a capsule and drank. Looking in the mirror she thought to herself, "_How could this be happening? And now of all times? I've put that part of my life behind me…tomorrow is a new day, tomorrow is a new day…"_

After turning off the water she walked into the bedroom, taking her jacket and slipping her shoes off along the way. Not even attempting to mess with her belt, she jumped onto her lumpy queen sized mattress and dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and it's going to take all the energy she can muster to get through it.

-.-.-.-

The sun was barely peeking over the Gotham City skyscrapers when Dr. Blackwell arrived at the Asylum. The building seemed a little ghostly while no one was really occupying the front desk. But after a few hours of catching up on the research and filing she was doing yesterday, a level B psychiatrist came into her office.

His middle-aged face smiled brightly at her when he approached her desk. "Good morning Dr. Blackwell! I see we've started work a bit early today…" he chuckled.

"_Oh great, he wants something from me…_" she thought as she read his expression. "Yes well, what's the saying? "The early bird gets the worm"? What is it that you need doctor?" she smiled sweetly.

The doctor smiled nervously, "Well, I was wondering…Would you like to oversee the level C patient recreation time? Maybe it could help with your interviews? And you could get more in touch with the patients…"

Elyza looked at him for a long moment. "_The guy just wants me to take over so he doesn't have to do it himself…ugh, I guess it's better than sitting here filing all day_" she contemplated. "Alright, what time shall I be there?" she said unenthusiastically.

The doctor grinned, "Just after their lunch! So 1:45 is efficient! Thank you Dr. Blackwell"

Elyza gave him another fake smile before he left. She could have sworn he almost skipped out of the office with joy.

-.-.-.-

She entered the indoor rec room after the group had already arrived. She stood there frozen at the door for a minute as each rogue took the time to glare at her. None gave a more malicious stare than Edward Nigma, who was sitting at a chess table with Jervis Tetch.

Usually the psychiatrist who sits in on their free time just stays in the corner and writes notes about their behavior. Dr. Blackwell decided not to interrupt them so she stayed at a stool leaned against the far wall but kept her notepad in her back pocket. Instead she turned her attention to the new television in the corner opposite her and watched the weather channel. "_Hmm, looks like a pretty bad thunder storm is headed our way…_" she thought as the weather lady pointed to the colors swirling around the screen in the Gotham Bay area.

It wasn't long before Elyza heard the harsh stomps of an angry Mr. Nigma coming her way. "So, have you solved my riddle yet? Or have you given up and faced defeat?" he laughed.

Elyza rolled her eyes at her patient, "Yes, I solved your little puzzle. Now…if you excuse me, I'm watching something…"

The Riddler looked appalled, "How dare you dismiss me like that?! Do you know who you're talking to?! I, Edward Nigma, will-"

"Sssssshh! Seriously, calm down. Why don't we sit with Jervis…he looks lonely with no one with him" Elyza suggested.

Edward huffed out a breath, he didn't like being interrupted, let alone being told what to do by a person such as Dr. Blackwell. "You still haven't answered my riddle…" he whispered as he followed her to the chess table.

Elyza sat down next to Jervis and Edward took the seat next to her. "Hello Hatter, how are you doing today?" she greeted.

Jervis smiled brightly, "Just mad as a Hatter! Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Hatter" Blackwell declined, happy when he didn't seem offended because who knows what could be in that cup?

Edward obviously couldn't stay quiet for long, "So what is the answer Dr. Blackwell?"

Elyza sighed and looked at him, "The answer to your riddle is a mirror. Now could you please keep Hatter here company while I assist Mr. Crane…he looks to be a bit troubled over there by the bookcase"

Edward's face said it all as Dr. Blackwell strode off toward the bookshelves. She would try her best not to encourage him, maybe then will he finally get over his arrogance and speak to her normally. But she had to admit, it was kind of satisfying to beat him at his own game, especially when he makes those surprised faces.

Across from the tables and behind the couches stood a pretty decent collection of books that Jonathan Crane seemed to be confused by. She obviously didn't frighten him as she slid up behind his scrawny frame and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Dr. Blackwell?" he said taking his chilling blue eyes off the books for a moment.

Elyza smiled a little too forcefully, "Do you need any help? You, um, looking for anything in particular?"

Crane gave her a strange look before returning his gaze to the various titles. "It seems as though I can't find a book suitable to my interests. Whether or not that's on purpose, I can't tell…" he hinted.

Blackwell smirked, "Maybe you're just looking in the wrong place! Here, follow me…"

Elyza lead a reluctant Crane to the far corner of the shelves. "Dr. Blackwell, I'm mentally capable enough to find my own reading material, thank you…" he said as watched Elyza skim through the titles.

She ignored him as she kept on searching for something he would like. After about a minute of Crane whining about his capability of doing this on his own, Elyza found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here we are! '_The Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_', I hope you find this one to your liking…" she smiled handing the book over to him.

Jonathan held the book in his hands as if it was more fragile than a human child, and to him…it probably was. Carefully, he flipped through the pages before he settled on a poem. "Hear the loud alarum bells-brazen bells. What tale of terror, now, their turbulency tells. In the startled ear of night. How they scream out their affright. Too much horrified to speak. They can only shriek, shriek…" he read aloud.

Elyza, with a chill still crawling up her spine, perked up at his content look, "Well, it seems as though you like it! If you want more there is a group of books right here just like it…some Robert Frost, Stephen King, and I think we have 'The Legend of the Sleepy Hollow' somewhere around here"

Jonathan nodded, nose already stuck in his book as he mumbled a 'thank you' and strode off.

Elyza was gave herself a mental pat-on-the-back and checked her wristwatch, "_Hmm, only fifteen minutes left…that wasn't as bad as I thought it going to be_." Heading to the front of the room where Two-Face was lazily skimming through '_A Tale of Two Cities'_ by Charles Dickens, Blackwell noticed a new figure staring blankly at the wall by the television. Her bright blonde pigtails and petite form never looked so glum or sickly.

Harley Quinn has probably had the worst few months out of all the foul characters that roam these halls, but the base of all her grief lay in the death of her Clown Prince. Though it seems the fight has left her weakening bones since the day she was brought back to Arkham. The first night was a toll on all the Arkham staff and employees with her kicking, screaming, and most of all crying.

Dr. Blackwell has yet to have an interview session with the poor girl, she didn't want to push an already hysterical woman to the breaking point. But it pained her to watch the once murderous and lively personality slowly slip away until nothing is left. Though to Elyza's misfortune, signaling the recreation time was up, the guards piled in and grabbed their assigned patient to escort them back to their respective cells.

Or at least that was the plan…

"Sir please drop the book" a heavily armored guard ordered.

"Why? Are you _afraid_ I might use the power of reading material as a weapon?" Crane sneered.

"Sir I'm not going to ask you again, _drop the book_" the guard demanded.

Blackwell sighed and waltzed over to the situation, "What seems to be the problem Officer…_O'Donnell_"

The guard stood up a little straighter at the mention of his name, "Dr. Blackwell, I wasn't informed you'd be here…Um, Mr. Crane here refuses to leave the book in the rec room. It's protocol not to-"

"Forget the protocol for now Officer O'Donnell. I'm sure Jonathan is trustworthy enough to handle a book or two within his cell. And that goes for all level C patients when necessary" Elyza snapped.

"Ah…Yes Ma'am" the Officer coughed.

Jonathan dawned a confused but somehow relieved expression as he was ushered from the room.

After the whole ordeal, Elyza scribbled in a note reminding her to set up an appointment with Harley Quinn as she walked back to her office in silence.

Her agenda for tomorrow: "_Not being able to ignore Edward Nigma_"

A/N: So quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, eh?

I know I didn't give Eddie much love, but don't worry, his time in the spotlight will come!

Again sorry for the wait!

_I also just want to make clear that I am in absolutely no way a professional when it comes to mental illness or medication. I'm really just relying on medical websites and my mother's advice. So please bear with me as I find my way through diagnosing fake patients…_

**Ritalin:** "Methylphenidate is used as part of a treatment program (including psychological, educational, and social measures) to treat attention deficit hyperactivity disorder - ADHD. It can help increase your ability to pay attention, stay focused on an activity, and control behavior problems. It may also help you to organize your tasks and improve listening skills. This medication is also used to treat a certain sleep disorder (narcolepsy). Methylphenidate is a mild stimulant that is thought to work by changing the amounts of certain natural substances in the brain." **Source:** WebMD


End file.
